


Tasty

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anticipation, Drabble, F/M, Hair, Lust, Scents & Smells, Skin, Sweat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Tasty

.  
Zeke Tyler has an absolutely _luscious_ neck.

There’s a teenaged tenderness to his skin, hot with a slight, constant rime of sweat that makes him glow like honey. I can feel the scent rising up off his nape, sharp bristles of hacked-off hair clinging together in the warm salt dampness, and that shell of clammy moisture against my fingertips, heat underneath my nails. He smells like ocean wrack and warm bread, soft mouth twisting in a wicked grin that says he doesn't care which way it goes, so long as he ends up on top.

You’re mine now, Zekey boy.

.


End file.
